Eiffel Tower
|owner = France}} The is an iron lattice tower at Champ de Mars (Field of Mars) in Paris, France. It is Paris' most famous landmark. See also See Wikipedia:Eiffel Tower Sightings Episodes Comics and books Other Trivia * The Agreste mansion and Collège Françoise Dupont are located near the Eiffel Tower. * In the webisode "Marinette in Paris," Marinette writes that the Eiffel Tower is her favorite monument in Paris. ** Marinette states in the webisode that the Eiffel Tower is 1,063 feet high, which is its actual height. * It is illuminated in "The Evillustrator", "Rogercop", "The Mime", and "Guitar Villain". * It is also decorated like a Christmas tree in "Christmaster". * The Eiffel Tower has been part of multiple akumatized villain attacks: ** It is where Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Bubbler in "The Bubbler". ** Mr. Pigeon uses the Tower as a platform to give his ultimatum in "Mr. Pigeon". ** The Evillustrator creates a miniature Eiffel Tower for his date with Marinette in "The Evillustrator". ** In "The Mime", the titular villain cuts the Tower in half, and it falls over. However, after Ladybug uses the Miraculous Ladybug, the Tower is repaired. ** In "Princess Fragrance", Jean Duparc is akumatized off-screen into The Magician of Misfortune, a supervillain who threatens to make the tower disappear ** In "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)", Stoneheart climbs the Tower and Hawk Moth delivers his message to Ladybug and Cat Noir. ** In "Guitar Villain", Guitar Villain uses the Tower as a battleground against XY, Ladybug, and Cat Noir. Fang also gets stuck in the Tower in his akumatized dragon form. ** In "The Puppeteer", Ladybug throws the doll of herself, and it lands on the Tower, prompting The Puppeteer to use Lady Wifi to retrieve it. ** Antibug's Anti-Charm pierces the side of the Tower in "Antibug". ** Volpina uses the Tower to dangle her illusion of Adrien and threaten Ladybug in "Volpina". The Tower also becomes her cage because of Cat Noir's Cataclysm, which leads to her de-akumatization. ** The Collector collects the Tower in his book. ** Cat Noir hides Marinette on the Tower from her grandmother, who is akumatized as Befana. The clever Befana figures out Cat Noir hid Marinette on the Tower. Ladybug climbs up the Tower while Befana is chasing her and blasting candy at her. ** Ladybug traps Gigantitan in the Tower by using her yo-yo string. The big baby pulls the strings, which causes the Tower to break and fall over. As in "The Mime", Ladybug later restores it. ** Captain Hardrock blasts loudspeakers on the Tower to ruin Jagged Stone's concert. ** In "Zombizou," it gets invaded by zombies. *** Also in that episode, Ladybug mentions Gustave Eiffel's office as a statue of him is seen inside. It was his company that was responsible for creating the real Tower. ** In "Style Queen", the titular vilain deposits Adrien as a gold glitter statue on the Tower, and then fights Ladybug there, culminating in Plagg breaking the Tower with his own Cataclysm. Once again, Ladybug repairs the damage. ** In "Reverser", Reverser changes Mayor Bourgeois during the latter's space dumpster campaign, and later has a showdown with Ladybug and Cat Noir. ** In "Heroes' Day", it's where Volpina is situated when she creates illusions, and where Scarlet Moth commands his army and fights the heroes. ** In "Chameleon", it's where Ladybug and the titular villain fight. ** In "Reflekdoll", Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated an unknown akumatized villain and Reflekta along with a sentimonster. ** In "Desperada", Desperada uses the tower as a vantage point to target the heroes and Viperion is there while thinking of a plan to defeat her. * Thomas Astruc has confirmed that the Tower's locations in season 1 were illogical and that the Tower was in every shot. Realistic geography was planned for season 2.https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/923193924352659456 es:Torre Eiffel ru:Эйфелева башня pl:Wieża Eiffla Category:Places Category:Real life places